Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Ishaan needs to master at least $180$ songs. Ishaan has already mastered $8$ songs. If Ishaan can master $3$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Ishaan will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Ishaan Needs to have at least $180$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 180$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 180$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 3 + 8 \geq 180$ $ x \cdot 3 \geq 180 - 8 $ $ x \cdot 3 \geq 172 $ $x \geq \dfrac{172}{3} \approx 57.33$ Since we only care about whole months that Ishaan has spent working, we round $57.33$ up to $58$ Ishaan must work for at least 58 months.